Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat G
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat G is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the seventh episode for the second series, with the return of Tsunami, and originally aired on the 30th June 2017. Competing Robots Diotoir s2.png|Diotoir Ironawe.jpg|Iron-Awe Tsunami.png|Tsunami (4) Aliendestructor.jpg|Alien Destructor Eruption.png|Eruption Cherub.jpg|Cherub Storm 2.jpg|Storm 2 The great pumpkin.jpg|The Great Pumpkin Battles Round 1 Tsunami (4) vs Iron-Awe vs Alien Destructor vs The Great Pumpkin The Great Pumpkin attacked the former Grand Finalist but did little damage and was flipped as a result, however it survived the flip. Iron-Awe then came in and flipped Tsunami out before flipping The Great Pumpkin and Alien Destructor out shortly after. Qualified: Iron-Awe & Alien Destructor Diotoir vs Eruption vs Storm 2 vs Cherub Cherub charges and attacks Storm 2 who in turn was attacking Diotoir by slamming it. Eruption came in from behind and flipped Cherub metres high. Diotoir flips Storm 2 but is rammed about, as this happens Cherub used its forks to attack Eruption only for Eruption to fight back and flip it about the arena. Storm 2 slams Diotoir across the arena and eventually bashes it into the pit release around the same time as Eruption flipping Cherub about before pushing it in the pit, toppling in itself as well. Qualified: Diotoir & Storm 2 Head to Head Diotoir vs Iron-Awe As quick as the first round melee, Iron-Awe threw Diotoir immediately onto its back. Iron-Awe chucked the damaged and upside down Diotoir across the arena before swiftly throwing them out of the arena. Winner: Iron-Awe Storm 2 vs Alien Destructor Storm 2 as quick as lightning smashes into Alien Destructor crushing it into the side wall, causing the machine to smoke from the heavy damage. Alien Destructor retaliates by pushing Storm 2 back and pinning them against the side wall. Storm 2 shunts Alien Destructor out of the way and charges for the pit release, here they spin around and gain a good area readying for a push against its opponent. Storm 2 pushes Alien Destructor around before pitting it. Winner: Storm 2 Storm 2 vs Iron-Awe Storm 2 rampage its way towards Iron-Awe but is flipped over. Storm 2 self rights and charges towards Iron-Awe but is flipped over again. Storm 2 self right again and pushes Iron-Awe into the side wall almost sending them out. Iron-Awe self rights and flips Storm 2 before flipping them again and this time out of the arena. Winner: Iron-Awe Diotoir vs Alien Destructor The claws of Alien Destructor clashed with Diotoir, buckling the scoop upwards and pushing the fur brained machine. Despite the aggression from Alien Destructor, Diotoir's scoop managed to damage the claw causing it to smoke. Diotoir pushes back and flips Alien Destructor, though not completely over. Diotoir flips Alien Destructor into the pit release button before chucking it about, losing an eye in the process. The two charge at each other caught in a stalemate pushing match. Diotoir flips Alien Destructor once more this time throwing them into the pit. Winner: Diotoir Alien Destructor vs Iron-Awe Iron-Awe flips Alien Destructor over but to the surprise of many Alien Destructor was able to get around the side and crush Iron-Awe pushing it as it did so. Iron-Awe fought back and began a assault throwing Alien Destructor about before finally throwing them out. Winner: Iron-Awe Diotoir vs Storm 2 Storm 2 crashes into Diotoir as Diotoir attempted to flip Storm 2 but as a result is toppled as it was shunted into the arena wall. Diotoir self rights but is caught by Storm 2's grasp who rams the side of Diotoir. Storm 2 shunts Diotoir around the arena bashing it about and even helping them self right. Diotoir is eventually pushed into the pit in very quick succession. Winner: Storm 2 Heat Final Storm 2 rams Iron-Awe but as a result it is flipped over, causing it to roll over and back onto its wheels. Iron-Awe rams Storm 2 and attempts to flip it out of the arena but fails to do so as Storm 2 is flipped again but survives. Iron-Awe chucks Storm 2 highly and once more fails an OOtA. Storm 2 fights back and rams Iron-Awe about almost toppling it. Storm 2 rams Iron-Awe about but Iron-Awe moves around Storm 2 and throws it upwards again. Iron-Awe rampages through, chucking Storm 2 around the arena and after a minute of flipping Storm 2 about, Storm 2 fought back and rams Iron-Awe against the arena wall. Iron-Awe flips itself and presses the pit release only to be shunted into the CPZ by Storm 2. Storm 2 rams Iron-Awe towards the pit, missing and almost pitting itself. Iron-Awe tries to pit Storm 2 but the speedy rambot circles back around and pushes Iron-Awe into the pit. Winner: Storm 2 Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Dantomkia, Behemoth, Mute and Tornado Winner: Behemoth Sumo Combatant:King B Remix 20 Seconds Category:Series 2 Category:Heats